Jasmine's Confession
by h0llaJess
Summary: Jasmine has been acting distant from her friends and they wonder what's going on. They think they'll find out what's wrong with her once they get a hold of her journal. But what is she hiding? Two-chapter one shot!
1. Chapter 1

Hi you might know me if I comment on your stories&I finally decided to write some! I know its not the best but please review and give me your thoughts!

Its a two-chapter one shot and yeah, here we go!

* * *

_-At DITKA HS-_

**Lindy's POV**

It was a normal day at DITKA High School. The birds were chirping and I just passed my Geometry exam. I met up with Delia and Jasmine at my locker. Jasmine's face was in a notebook, which by the looks of it is her journal. She has been furiously writing in there for the past two days.

"Hey Jas, whatcha doing?," I asked.

"Just scribbling my thoughts," she replied oblivious to my presence.

"Is everything okay? You've been engulfed in that journal for days, maybe it's time for you to look up and enjoy the sun, girl, get that vitamin D!"

"No its fine, I already ate lunch," Jasmine said innocently.

I reached out and lowered her journal down.

"Hon, you have no idea what I just said, do you?" I asked.

"Nope," Jasmine said with a guilty look. "Look, I just can't explain what's going on right now because it's complicated and my feelings all over the place."

"Is it because you're on your 'thing'?" Delia whispered.

"No," Jasmine chuckled. "Not that. Once I figured everything out you guys will be the first ones I tell okay?"

Delia and I nodded.

"See you guys later at Rumble Juice," Jasmine said as she waved walking away, bumping into Logan and Garrett and acknowledging them as they were walking towards Delia and me.

"What's up sis?" Logan asked.

"Something's up with Jasmine… we gotta figure out what she's writing in that journal," I replied.

**Logan's POV**

"Something's up with Jasmine… we gotta figure out what she's writing in that journal," Lindy replied.

I rolled my eyes.

Girls. They write down their feelings and thoughts and mush. But then again, that girl has been attached to that journal for way too long. It would be kind of interesting to see what's going through her mind.

"Let's steal her journal! Find out what's in there!" I exclaimed.

"Logan, we can't do that! That's an invasion of privacy!" Garrett said.

"OH. And it wasn't an invasion of privacy when you broke up with my girlfriend?!"

"Hey! I helped you try to break up with your girlfriend. I was doing you a favor as your wingman, remember?!"

Suddenly it got quiet.

"So we're gonna steal her journal?" Delia asked.

"Yep, totally," Lindy responded.

Then the bell rang and the four walked to their next class.

_-At Rumble Juice-_

**Jasmine's POV**

I don't know why I can't tell Lindy and Delia about this. But then again, it does kind of involve the group and Lindy is going to make such a big deal about it. I can't get his blond hair and blue eyes out of my mind. And that smile. Ugh his smile could light up the darkest rooms. Snap out of it Jasmine! That's your best friend's brother you are talking about. I can't help it as I bit my lip.

My thoughts got interrupted when I saw Logan, Delia, Garrett and Lindy walk in and take a spot on the couch and the nearby leather chair. I greeted them and stuck my nose back into my journal.

After a few minutes I felt their stares so I looked up and saw them all glaring at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Dude, you got a problem," Logan replied.

"Oh no, it better not be another intervention. I like my makeup and it makes me feel natural so don't take my babies (makeup) away from me."

"This isn't about your makeup. It's about the journal and how you feel you rather confront everything by writing in there than not telling us anything that is happening in your life."

"Yeah, like how was that date with Cody?" Lindy interjected with a smile.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you guys anything because of the judgey looks you'll give me. I need support right now, not people ganging up on me. Just give me space," I said ticked off. I grabbed my journal and purse and stormed out of there as quickly as I can avoiding eye contact with anyone.

* * *

Yep so the next part will be up in a couple of days. Tweet me on twitter /h0llajess or write a review! I definitely would love some feedback(: see you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and without further ado..

* * *

**No One's POV**

Everyone stared at each other pondering what just happened the past few minutes.

Meanwhile, Jasmine walked to the Watson's house, took a swift right down to the driveway where there were stairs that led down to their basement. She lifted up the doormat that says "WELCOME" and took the spare key to open the door.

Jasmine flopped down on the couch reflecting on what happened at Rumble Juice.

**Jasmine's POV**

Oh my god. What if Delia was right? Maybe that's why I'm getting emotional. Wait it ended last week. If I keep pushing them away, they won't want to be friends with me anymore. I can't keep pushing them away, they're my best friends and they would never do that to me, so I can't do that to them. I guess I'll wait till they come back and I'll tell them everything.

I'm getting hungry. Maybe the Watsons have something good in their refrigerator.

**No One's POV**

Jasmine made her way up the stairs leaving her bag in the basement.

Logan, Lindy, Delia and Garrett made their way to the Watson's house the same way Jasmine did, opening the door to the Watson's humble abode.

Delia spotted Jasmine's bag under the coffee table.

"Look! Jasmine's bag is here. Let's get her journal! Wait, if her bag is here, where is she?" Delia asked.

As Jasmine returned holding an apple she saw Lindy rummaging through her bag. She ran down quickly but it was too late. Lindy got a hold of the journal. Jasmine became furious and started going after her but Logan and Garrett restricted her by tying her down to a nearby chair. Jasmine struggled to break free however was unable to.

"Now let's see what's in this journal of yours!" Lindy hastily said. She flipped through several pages and started reading:

_"That time in the chemistry is one day that I will never forget. Even though we've known each other for so long I finally felt close to you. Your blue eyes mesmerize me. I feel like I'm in another place when I'm with you. I feel safe. _

_But I'm afraid to tell you. Because everything will come crashing down. If you don't like me back, our friendship will never be the same ever again."_

Lindy looked up at Jasmine pouting, unhappy that she had just read her journal entry aloud.

Delia grabbed the journal out of Lindy's hands and started to flip through the next few pages.

"Who's it about?" Delia questioned.

She got no reply. Logan and Garrett, on the couch, stared at each other with questioning looks not knowing what to do. As Lindy and Delia reached to the last recent entry, Jasmine relinquishes herself from the chair running out of the house. Delia and Lindy dropped the journal and went after her.

"We can't sit here and not do anything!" Garrett said as he ran after the girls leaving Logan alone in the basement.

Logan picked up the journal and had an idea of where Jasmine might be. As he walked to the destination, he read through Jasmine's journal. He stopped and turned to face the front of the building which says "DITKA High School."

Jasmine sat in the chemistry lab rubbing her temples when she remembers that she has something in jeans pocket. She took it out and unfolded it. The paper only had a few words on it. She looked at it and read it aloud: "I like Logan." Then she turned the paper over with the handwriting faced down.

Logan walked through the halls and halted at the entrance of the chemistry lab. He walked in to see Jasmine looking down.

"Hey," Logan greeted.

"Hey," Jasmine mumbled still not making any movement.

"Wow, now how did I know where to find you?" Logan smirked with a hint of sarcasm, "I bet I know who you like."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Jacob."

"Who?"

"The guy who sits next to you in chemistry class? I saw you eyeballing him."

"Yeah okay," Jasmine grinned.

"So I was reading your journal on the way here and then I got to this page," Logan opened up the journal to the ripped page.

"Yeah I don't know what I was doing. If you want to continue reading well, the page is right there," Jasmine pointed to the paper on the table.

He grabbed the tape on the teacher's desk making his way back to the table. Logan placed the page, with the handwriting side still faced down, next to the torn edge. He took a piece of tape placing it where the edges meet. Then he flipped the page to reveal the handwriting. His eyes became wide but returned to his regular composure.

Jasmine now stood in front of the window looking outside. She did not dare to look at Logan's reaction.

Logan closed the journal and made his way to where Jasmine stood. He opened his arms to embrace her. Her heart started to palpitate. With hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his torso where her head laid on his chest.

"Hey," Logan whispered.

"Yeah?" Jasmine said as she looked up to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am now," she smiled.

"So you wanna, like, chill?"

"Yeah I like that."

Their bodies broke apart slowly. Jasmine grabbed her journal off the table and with Logan, walked towards the door. Logan stopped at the exit to take her hand to hold. Their hands fit together perfectly with his hand sliding into hers. They walked out to see the sun setting from quite an eventful day and made their way home.

* * *

So yeah that's the end of the two-chapter one shot! Leave me reviews and such. But I do want to leave a snippet of my thoughts. Logan never said he likes her back, he just comforted her, so does he like her? Because we all know she likes Logan but is it reciprocal? I'm thinking of writing a different fanfiction that involves Logan maybe/maybe not revealing his feelings towards her. Let me know in the reviews if you would like that! I also have another idea for another one shot but it might not be up for at least a couple weeks. Thank you so much for reading!xx


End file.
